Kidnapped Love
by JerinAnn
Summary: The night that Edward saved Bella from the men in Port Angeles, Bella had an unexpected visitor. He kidnapped her and changed her. What will Edward do when he finds out? The more important question is what will Bella do when she can't remember the Cullens? Story idea by bellaandeddie1. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea came from bellaandeddie1 who asked me to write it. Thanks for asking me and hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight and I don't own the original idea. I am only writing it. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV:**

I dreamt of Edward Cullen again that night. The events of the day took place in my dreams. The dreams kept shifting throughout the night, but one thing stayed the same; Edward Cullen was saving me.

I dreamt of the van, the Port Angles men, murders, and animals. In every scenario, Edward was there to either stop the thing from killing me forcefully and physically, or he swept me away.

There was an abrupt change to my dreams that left me disappointed. Edward Cullen wasn't there. I wasn't in danger, but I was flying at a great speed. The wind whipped against my face and threw my hair behind me. I felt cold… no, I felt cold arms around me. I couldn't turn to see who it was but hoped it was my angel.

I was pulled out of my dream by something sharp cutting my neck. Abruptly, I was on fire. I let out a scream of pain and surprise as my eyes flew open in shock. Instead of meeting the golden eyes of my angel, I was met with a pair of milky red eyes, the eyes of a demon.

The demon smiled at me. How could anyone, even a demon, be so cruel? How could he just sit there and watch me burn? I screamed at him to kill me, to end this torture, but he only chuckled softly saying it would be a waste.

I begged, I wasn't so proud as to not try, but he refused. How long has it been? An hour? A week? A year? Every second felt like eternity in this misery. Oh, Edward! If only he was here, he would surely spare me from this.

I stopped screaming after a while; it did no good to scream. Instead, I tried to focus on Edward. When I failed to do so, I started to replay my time with my mom and dad.

All those lunges on the first day of my mother's exercise faddish was nothing compared to this. Breaking both my ankle and wrist at the same time during my ballet lessons was a bumped elbow compared with this torture. Was I so naïve to think that those pains were the worst pain imaginable? No, this pain I was feeling wasn't normal … it was inhuman. This kind of pain doesn't exist in the normal world… the human world.

Suddenly I was aware that the pain was fading slowly from my finger tips and toes. The fire that had been burning me there wasn't extinguished, but instead retreated to my wrists and ankles. My fingertips and toes now felt cold. It would have been a relief if the pain in the rest of my body didn't get worse. How was that _possible_?

Slowly the fire retreated from my wrists and ankles and again from my forearms. The fire started to gather in my chest… my heart. My heart started beating faster, as though it was battling the fire. If that was so, my hear was surely losing.

Soon, the only thing burning was my heart. My heart was desperate. It was beating faster than it ever had before. My heart was fighting, fighting oh so hard, but it wasn't going to be enough.

A minute later, there was complete silence. My heart had failed, it beats no more. I was surely dead… yet I could think. I could breath. I could hear. I opened my eyes, and I could see.

The world looked so beautiful. I could see every detail; I could see every movement. I could hear things miles away. I could smell everything: the pine, the stream, the animals. I could even smell something very sweet, but not in the edible way. That thing was right next to me.

I whipped my head around and sat up so fast that I should have felt dizzy or at least have gotten whiplash, but I felt fine except for the burning in my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked in a voice that wasn't mine. It sounded like bells or singing.

The demon —the man— who had sat by me while I burned smiled at me. "My dear child, I am Aro. A pleasure to meet you. I have some explaining to do."

I sat there silently as he explained about vampires. He told me the truth —none of those silly myths and legends. Vampires had reflections. Vampires sparkled in the sun. Vampires could only be destroyed by ripping them apart and burning the pieces.

"So, you're saying that I am a vampire?" I stated blankly. He nodded in response. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He looked at me curiously. "Did you know of any of this as a human or met any vampires before?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head slowly. "Not that I am aware of. I remember certain things about my human life, like my mom and dad, but I can't remember some details from the time I moved to Forks. I can remember talking to a friend at lunch, but I can't remember what I saw and what I asked her…" I trailed off in thought.

Aro laughed lightly, thought there was a hint of an edge to it. "Don't fuss over it right now, child. You must be unbearably thirsty. Let's find you someone to drink."

I nodded. I had eons to figure it out. My throat was on fire and I was desperate to clench the thirst. As we got to our feet I spoke softly. "Please, call me Bella."

He smiled at me. "Bella, let us go and, after your first hunt, I will explain about… the law and special powers."

I gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off. I needed to stop the fire in my throat. My questions could be answered later.

It turns out that we were in Montana. He took me to an alley behind a local bar. Some man was passed out drunk, but that was all I could comprehend. He smelled so delicious that I couldn't stop myself from rushing forward and biting his neck.

The blood, oh the sweet blood, poured down my throat. It was incredible even if it was slightly bitter from the alcohol. It tasted like nectar, the drink of the gods. I couldn't believe that anything so delicious could exist. He was drained completely before I was done.

I jumped up and away from him and turned to look at Aro only to find him holding a girl with bright green eyes. He threw her at me and I continued to feed.

After I was full, Aro found me some clothes so I could change out of my blood covered ones. They were just simple clothing: a white t-shirt and faded jeans. He asked me to follow him, so, naturally, I ran after him. I was still amazed at the speed… the freedom that came from being a vampire.

We arrived at the spot where I had burned. We sat down as he started explaining the laws and the powers some people possessed. I was shocked to hear that Aro could read every thought a person had by touching their skin. I was relieved when he told me his power didn't work on me. I felt guilty when I saw a touch of frustration and confusion touch his unusual eyes.

He finished his explanation and I decided that it was time to ask some questions. "So… do you think that I have a power? I think that would make sense since you can't read my thoughts. Maybe I repel your talent or something."

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe… I know a person who can sense what talent someone possesses. I may pay him a visit. Now, something to consider, young one. Do you wish to join our guard? You will be serving our world, and you would be well protected. This world is a dangerous place. You won't survive on your own."

I nodded my head. There wasn't much of a decision; it was either live and serve them or die. I wanted to live.

I thought I saw a wicked glint in his eye, but it wasn't there when I looked back. He smiled at me and clasped his hands together. "Wonderful! Our coven would be glad to have you."

We both stood up and started to run again. My second life had started, and I would be helping my world. I would stay in Italy, only leaving when the law needed to be enforced. I was content with my lot, but I couldn't stop wondering about those gaps in my foggy memory. My life felt incomplete and wouldn't be complete until I remembered my entire life in Forks. I had to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Edward's POV**

I was waiting outside Bella's house. Chief Swan was still there, which was already unusual as he was normally at work by that time. Charlie was talking on the phone frantically, and, since I had nothing better to do, I listened into his conversation.

"I don't know where she is, Renee! She was here… all her stuff is still here… yes, her books, music, and purse. He truck is even parked on the curb! I hate to say it, but it's the only thing I could come up with. Either she ran away or… she was kidnapped."

I heard a cry on the other end of the phone. "No, not my baby! She's too good, Charlie. No, no one could have taken her. There's no reason to take her!"

"I don't know, Renee. It might be something else, but those are the most reasonable things that I could come up with. I promise you, Renee, I will do everything in my power to find our baby girl," Charlie said with determination. I could tell it took everything in himself to not break down crying.

I looked at the house for a few more seconds before I took off running. Bella's gone? No… she couldn't be. I needed her like a fish needed water. She was to me like Esme was to Carlisle.

I ended up running to my house. I didn't know I was there until I ran up the front steps. My siblings were already gone for school. I ran passed a shocked Esme and into Carlisle's office without knocking. Carlisle's head snapped up, and, with one look at my face, he knew something was wrong.

_What is it, Edward? _He thought as he looked into my wild eyes.

"Bella's missing. I… I don't know what to do. I… I need her, Carlisle. She's everything to me. I can't lose her."

Carlisle stood up as I was talking and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her, Edward. Did you check her house? I doubt she would run away. Maybe someone's scent still lingers. Come, Son, we'll check it out. Just let me call in."

I nodded and walked out of the room. Esme ran to me and engulfed me into a hug. _Everything will be fine. Please, don't do anything rash._

I put my arms around her. "I can't promise anything, Mom. I need to find her. I… I love her."

I felt Esme stiffen in my arms, and her head snapped up. Her eyes had a spark in them. _I knew it! I told you, Edward, that you would find someone. Everything will be fine. You of all people deserve happiness. Just be careful._

I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Mom. We'll be back soon," I said as Carlisle came down the stairs.

We ran in silence. Carlisle was trying to figure out why anyone would want to kidnap her. The most reasonable explanation he could come up with was an enemy of her father took her for ransom or revenge. I highly doubted that; he was only a small town cop after all, but with her luck anything was possible.

We both froze when we came across an unexpected scent. Vampire. The scent was familiar to Carlisle, but it took him a second to place it.

_Aro._

I took off running faster then I ever had before. Carlisle struggled to keep up with me, but I was too fast. I reached Bella's house again, and I climbed up to her window and into her room. Aro's scent was there. I jumped back through her window just as Carlisle reached the house.

I took off running, following a new trail. Carlisle kept up with me this time as I forced myself to slow down for him. The new trail was Aro's, but Bella's scent was mixed in with it. I was filled with fear and rage, whereas Carlisle was shocked and disappointed.

_I can't believe that Aro would do something like this. He only ever did this when there was a…_ His thoughts trailed off as we reached the end of the trail.

I knelt down and examined the ground. If my heart had been beating, it would have surely stopped. There was blood on the ground. "Carlisle," I croaked.

He knelt beside me and touched the ground. "Son, how long has it been since Bella disappeared?"

"Two days… almost three." My eyes widened. "No, it couldn't be!"

"It might be, Son. I can smell another vampire's scent, but it comes from this very spot. I think she was turned. Why didn't you check on her the first day? The day after you knew she found out about us?" he asked.

I knew he wasn't accusing me, but I felt guilty. I honestly wanted to go check on her, but I thought she would want some time alone, even without her knowing that I was there. Now that I think about it, I was stupid for not checking on her.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Edward. We'll find her."

I nodded, and we followed her new scent. I was hoping she would be somewhere close. If she really was a vampire, she would need our help. She was probably all alone and raging a massacre on a city. She would feel so guilty afterwards as I did.

We reached a beach along the coast. I fell to my knees at the waterline and let out an agonizing scream that turned into a series of cries. My love's scent had disappeared into the water.

Carlisle came over to me slowly. He put a hand on my arm and helped me to my feet. I was unaware of what was going on around me. I knew Carlisle was leading me home, but I felt numb. My first and only love was gone. She was somewhere in the world, but I couldn't reach her. I heard Carlisle mumble something to me.

"Son… Edward… It might not be her. It might be someone else's scent. We don't know for sure."

But I did know. It was either Bella's scent had disappeared into the ocean or she was dead. I couldn't believe the second one: it hurt too much and I would have been able to find her scent, however faint it was, somewhere else to find her body.

There was no meaning to the world, no purpose for life. The only thing that mattered was seeing her. I needed to know her more. She was still a huge mystery to me, but a lovely one.

We reached the house, and Esme was outside to meet us. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Carlisle shake his head and Esme lower hers. She already cared for her without ever meeting her. I walked over and sat on the couch. I stared off into space, not seeing anything.

I was barely aware of my siblings arriving home and Carlisle explaining in minimal detail what happened. I heard Alice's breath hitch. I was pulled out of the numbness by a sudden feeling of rage as I saw Rosalie's smug smile. I jumped up and lunged for her, but Alice slowed me down and Emmett held me back.

"Calm down!" Emmett yelled, shocked. "What is your problem?!"

"I won't calm down while your bitch of a wife is happy with the disappearance of my love. If that smug smile doesn't disappear soon, I will rip her head off!" I screamed trying to get at her.

Rosalie's face was full of shock and fear. She backed away from me quickly. She didn't want a single flaw on her besides the bite marks. She glared at me.

Emmett looked between us, shocked. I could hear from his thoughts that he couldn't believe that his wife would wish ill on anyone. He looked at Alice, who had let go of me with an expression of fury on her face as she looked at Rosalie, and spoke to his wife. "Is it true, Rosie?"

Her expression hardened. "It's better this way, can't any of you see that?! She was a danger to us. The Volturi would come and destroy us all because Edward took a fancy to a stupid human girl."

Before I could reply, Alice screamed at her. "She's not stupid! She figured out what we were because she's resourceful and cunning. She was to be my best friend… my sister! I don't care if you hate her, I like her and no one deserves to have that fate."

Rose glared right back. "What fate? What could be worse than the fate we have?"

Alice's thoughts were only on keeping herself from attacking Rosalie. "Aro from the Volturi kidnapped her the night Edward saved her in Port Angeles. I swear Edward, I didn't see anything until it was too late. She was in the middle of changing. Aro turned her and he told her to feed. She killed four people. He tricked her by telling her that she wouldn't survive in this world without a coven. She's basically a prisoner! What's worse is that she doesn't even realize it!"

I ignored Rosalie for the moment and interrupted her. "Why didn't she come to us… to me? She knew about our world and knew what we are. Why didn't she just come and talk to us?"

Alice gave me a sad look. "Because she doesn't remember any of us."

That was when my world stopped turning and the sun ceased to shine. My beautiful lamb didn't remember me. I didn't realize just how much she changed my life until she was gone.

"W-what?" I asked. "No, it's not possible."

Alice showed me a brief vision of Aro asking her if she ever knew about vampires before. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment and shake her head stating that she didn't and couldn't remember some parts of her life… the parts that I was a part of.

I sunk back onto the coach slowly, and my mind went blank. I felt numb again; I welcomed it with open arms. There was no way I could deal with the pain. My mind saw it as Bella leaving me mean even though I knew that wasn't true. I was drowning in an ocean of grief that I knew I would never rise out of.

I spent months after doing nothing. I sat there rocking back and forth. Carlisle and Esme called the school saying that I let for boarding school in England. It was no problem to keep up the charade because I never went anywhere besides the woods to go hunting once every two weeks. I would keep up this repetition until I found Bella again or my miserable excuse for an existence ended.


End file.
